Morning After
by mimma
Summary: RenjiByakuya Pairing fic. Lime within.


**Morning after**

Renji loves the feel of Kuchiki-taichou under him, the ripple of smooth muscles under his hands, the sounds he can coax from that pale, elegant throat, the knowledge that it is only _him_ allowed to do this, that he is the only one his captain allows to do this; to lay him on his back and completely relinquish all control.

It's a helluva turn-on, the idea and visualization of the high-and-mighty eldest-son heir-to–the-Kuchiki-name Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou being kissed by _him_, being fucked by _him_, and being driven completely mindless by the mouth and hands of a Rukongai street rat. Before the whole ryoka debacle, Renji wouldn't have thought of it- dreamed of it, certainly, because no healthy young man can control his dreams and Kuchiki-taichou really is a beautiful little bastard, damn him- but outside his subconscious? No. No, thank you, because A) Renji isn't suicidal (1) and B) Kuchiki-taichou is a stick-up the-ass all-round jerk who was good at his job but lousy at being human. Renji couldn't imagine him submitting, couldn't imagine that cold mask bring removable.

Then the whole ryoka debacle _did_ happen, and Abarai Renji saw his captain all-powerful and completely powerless all at once, a man who could slaughter thousands and without enough strength to uphold either of the ridiculous, honor-bound promises about his rules or his sister.

Kuchiki-taichou was human after, injured and healing and exhausted but still very much the aloof captain with his apologies and his formality. Keeping company during his convalescence, Renji was suddenly struck with the thought that '_Hey, Kuchiki-taichou's not that bad.'_

So it started. At first it really wasn't –ahem-, just Renji nagging at Kuchiki-taichou to skip paperwork (2), to come out with him, to mostly be less a favored heir and more the nice person inside who he just knew would be a barrel of laughs. And possibly quite adorable.

…he hadn't just thought that.

Renji gradually found out that Kuchiki-taichou liked cats, salty food, and couldn't hold a drink to save his life. The last was perfectly fine, since Renji couldn't either.

And that was _really_ how it started.

.0.

Renji's head ached. Very much. Like a hangover… damn.

Renji kept his eyes closed, because prior experience told Renji what would happen when the cruel, cruel light pierced his eyelids. Funny, besides the headache, which would go away soon, he felt… well, great. All relaxed and languid, very well rested, as though he'd gotten laid…last night… oh god.

What the fuck had happened last night? After persuading (alright, _nagging_) Kuchiki-taichou to go drinking with him, he had let Kuchiki-taichou (who was a cute as a bug in a rug when drunk) persuade (alright, _bully_) him into getting smashed as well, and everything after that was a lovely fogged haze, interspersed with blank looming areas of selective amnesia. Just like _all_ his memories of a night out, really. Panicking slightly, but not too much, Renji carefully healed away the remnants of his headache, emerging from the fog of pain to realise that _there was a man lying on his shoulder, and Renji had his arm around him. _Quite upsetting. Very upsetting. Renji managed to stop himself from screaming. Instead, he calmed down, and approached the situation objectively. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't quite dare to.

He was in bed with a man after a night which he had spent completely smashed, and in which he was fairly sure he'd had sex. The man part wasn't upsetting – Renji was quite comfortably bi, most people from area 65 up were – but the completely out of his mind part? Yeah, not so therapeutic. The futon was soft and of good material, and Renji suspected if he opened his eyes he would find it also well-made and much more expensive than most of the things he had ever owned. All added up together and quadrupled. So… the person with whom he was drinking last night… the only person he knew who would have something like this… the person who Renji's subconscious had shown quite an interest in… Oh no. Please no. Please, _please_ God no.

Next to him, his unknown companion (Renji prayed hard that if he kept thinking this it would turn out to be true) shifted and began to wake up. This was quite possibly because his human pillow had frozen in fear. Some disconnected part of Renji's mind found the capacity to enjoy the feel of all that warm bare skin moving against his. (3)

Renji took a deep breath, and steeled himself. If (when) he was going to die, he would take death like a man. He opened both his eyes, and promptly slammed them shut again. This was most likely because he had been confronted by the sight of Kuchiki Byakuya, completely naked, lifting himself from a lying position. There were mouth-shaped bruises all over that pale, elegant throat. His hair was completely messed up, and getting those hairclips of his out would probably be hell later. There was an expression of dawning incredulousness on his face, which was turning quite a dark color of red, as was his whole body. He was absolutely _gorgeous_, and Renji had wanted so much to see whether he could make that blush match his equally red hair color that he couldn't look at Kuchiki-taichou without feeling the strong urge to jump him.

However, a wave of self-disgust flowed over him. He had _taken advantage_ of a _drunk_ man! He had gotten Kuchiki-taichou _drunk_ and then fuc- fucked- _slept_ with him! There was probably a circle of hell reserved for people who did this to poor, (fairly) innocent people. Especially those who didn't expect it. (4) It was practically _rape_.

There was only one thing to do: take his punishment; probable execution, and hope that would induce Kuchiki-taichou to forgive him.

Renji rolled over, and kowtowed before his captain. Byakuya gaped, still flushed in a way that made Renji very resolutely keep his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Renji burst out in a strangled, horrified voice. "I'm _so_ sorry! I'll- I'll make it up to you, I promise! I'll- I'll do all your paperwork, anything you want me to! I'll never irritate you again- I'll be a perfect, by-the-book fukutaichou, Kuchiki-taichou, I'll-"

Byakuya _stared_. He had woken up in bed with Renji, he was sore in some… interesting… places, and he was still a little headachy. Now Renji was bowing to him, begging his forgiveness for… for… oh, _god._

Renji continued babbling and apologizing, still apparently horrified by what he had done. What he was beginning to remember about last night.

_/Renji pressed Kuchiki-taichou against a wall, tongue licking out every trace of alcohol out of his mouth while Kuchiki-taichou kissed back and made delicious little noises./ _

"-if you want to kill me, I completely understand-"

_Kuchiki-taichou was nearly naked beneath him, and the press of hot, bare skin was something he was never going to forget./_

"-I really shouldn't have done what I did-"

_Kuchiki-taichou had been so hot and tight, and every moan and whimper had made Renji even harder, somehow./_

"-even if I really, really liked it, I still had absolutely no right to…" Renji trailed off and looked up, finally realizing that his captain was still staring at him and was now red _all over_, so different from his usually aloof self…and was that a _bite_ on his shoulder? Kuchiki-taichou would never forgive him, even if it wasn't visible.

Byakuya finally blinked, and looked Renji over. He looked at the ceiling. He looked at the empty space where his sword would be if he hadn't left it at his office when Renji dragged him out. He looked at Renji again. Some internal mechanism snapped, and internally he went, '_Ah, what the hell. Why not?_'

Then he pounced, and Renji did indeed make it up to his Kuchiki-taichou. Several times. The entire day. For quite a few centuries after that.

The only thing Abarai-fukutaichou didn't understand was why Kuchiki-taichou didn't mind being sore.

-end-

(1)- Committing suicide was quite easy in the Gotei-13. For instance, talking loudly about your skills near the 11th division was suicide, especially if Kenpachi was antsy. Calling Hitsugaya-taichou 'short stuff' was suicide. Going anywhere near any of the female vice-captains or captains was suicide. Propositioning Kuchiki Byakuya if you were male was probably also suicide, only no one dared to find out.

(2) – he had his own, but if he nagged Kuchiki-taichou long enough he would eventually find time in which to mix his own paperwork in with Kuchiki-taichou's, usually while Kuchiki-taichou was outside looking for one of his many paperweights that had missed Renji's head. He'd sort out later, after Kuchiki-taichou had done it. He hadn't been caught yet, but there was pool going on among the vice-captains about how many weeks Renji would have in the hospital when he was. The smart money was on more than a month.

(3) – this tells you a lot about how old (or young) at libido Renji was.

(4) – Certainly Kuchiki-taichou hadn't. He'd never heard of clear fruit juice before, but was deeply in love with vodka by the third gulp.

A/N: first bleach fic. First ever bleach fic, and blamed on my friends who got me hooked on this.


End file.
